Indoor and outdoor waterfalls, with or without associated ponds, come in a variety of sizes and constructions.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,883,722; 6,527,257 and 6,382,250 disclose indoor waterfalls ranging from tabletop to wall-sized apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,935 describes a waterfall-type indoor room humidifier having a perforated plate through which water passes from a cascading flow into a reservoir. The perforated plate is not described as being capable of supporting large stones of the kinds typically used in outdoor artificial waterfall installations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,221 describes an indoor waterfall system including a remote water supply reservoir which includes a pump for pumping water to an upper distribution basin from which water is discharged onto an interim basin. The interim basin may be installed flush with or surface mounted to a floor surface. The interim basin is covered by an acoustical grille. The acoustical grille is not described as being capable of supporting large stones of the kinds typically used in outdoor artificial waterfall installations. Moreover, the acoustical grille is designed eliminate echo that may be produced by water falling into the water supply sump or reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,142 describes a multiple-tiered aquarium and waterfall system in which screens are provided at the tops of each of each aquarium. The screens allow water flow therethrough while reducing turbulence associated with the cascading water and retaining fish in the respective aquariums. The aquarium and waterfall system is not disclosed as being useful for outdoor applications. And, the screens are not described as being capable of supporting large stones of the kinds typically used in outdoor artificial waterfall installations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,031 describes an artificial rock climbing wall incorporating a waterfall. The structure is bolted to a concrete substrate and includes a surface mounted water reservoir made from molded fiberglass. The reservoir is covered by a fiberglass grating supported by an I-beam. The artificial rock climbing wall is designed for use in amusement parks, water parks, fairs, and sporting or other outdoor events that appeal to sport and climbing enthusiasts. Such places and events are typically quite noisy. Not surprisingly, therefore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,031 does not disclose any structure for producing desirable acoustic effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,204 describes an artificial waterfall for use with a swimming pool or an ornamental pond. It does not describe any structure for producing desirable acoustic effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,368 discloses an artificial indoor or outdoor waterfall having various structural features for producing the acoustical effect of a natural waterfall. However, the waterfall possesses no structure for supporting stones which are a popular aesthetic feature commonly used in artificial ponds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,991 and published U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0167347 illustrate outdoor artificial ponds having associated artificial waterfalls. Neither of those publications describe any structure for producing desirable acoustic waterfall effects of any kind. In typical artificial outdoor ponds such as those taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,991 and published U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0167347 a hole of desired size, shape and depth is dug into the ground and the hole is lined with a flexible, water-impervious sump liner. A pump and piping are installed to draw water from the sump to the pump and to return water from the pump to the sump. An artificial waterfall may or may not be installed in the pump-to-sump water flow line. Stones or rocks are placed in the sump for decorative purposes and to hold the sump liner in place. The number of stones needed for the installation may be considerable if the pond owner desires to have rocks visible at the surface of the pond. The sump is then filled to a desired level with water and the water circulation is system is activated to operate the artificial pond.
Because of its supple nature, a flexible sump liner cannot be used above ground or placed in a recess or crevice provided in a side hill of an artificial waterfall landscape. In addition, the typical flexible sump liner pond construction involves considerable costs in terms of labor, materials and maintenance. More specifically, substantial time and expense is involved in digging the hole to accommodate the liner, placing the liner and stones, and installing and maintaining the plumbing necessary to operate the pond and associated waterfall (if present).
An advantage exist, therefore, for a chamber including a structurally rigid receptacle that can function as a substitute for a flexible sump liner for receiving the water of an artificial outdoor waterfall, whereby the receptacle may be easily installed in-ground, above ground or placed in a recess or crevice provided in a side hill of the waterfall.
A further advantage exists for a chamber including a structurally rigid receptacle and a high-strength grate through which the water from an artificial outdoor waterfall may pass, which grate can support considerable weight loads exerted by rocks, stones, and the like.
A further advantage exists for a chamber that is capable of generating an acoustically pleasing echo sound as water from an artificial outdoor waterfall enters the chamber.